Thorns
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Anthy is worried about Akio's influence over Utena. This leads to a cryptic conversation about love. Will Anthy and Utena see beyond the surface?


**Hey, I recently watched _Utena_ and decided to write a oneshot. Hopefully, the characters aren't too OOC. I made Anthy bit stronger not that she isn't but in terms of her protectiveness toward Utena vs Akio/Dios. I wanted to write a story based around Heroes & Thieves because it really fits the theme of the show particularly Utena and Anthy. I think I did okay. So please R & R and let me know what you think. Thanks, Serria Spell23~ **

* * *

_Thorns_

 **An Anthy and Utena Oneshot**

" _Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis, I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places, but still want to laugh in disappointed faces. You can't help me, I'm blinded by these: heroes and thieves at my door I can't seem to tell them apart anymore. Just when I've figured it out Well darlin' it's you I'm without_."

~ _Heroes & Thieves, _Vanessa Carlton

* * *

"Miss Utena," Anthy murmured into the stillness of their bedroom—eerie and deceptive in tone. The aura of her brother's house always soaked with unsettling evil, though she pretended not to notice. Her duty was to be the compliant sister Akio desired no matter what his intentions were. She had no choice.

"Anthy, what is it?" The girl tilted her cheek on her pillow, measuring her friend's expression—skirting between indecisive torment and fierce, fiery resolve. Glancing down at their hands lying still entwined between them, Utena adapted her voice so that it was just a whisper on the wind. "I doubt anybody's listening…"

"Don't be so sure," Anthy replied. The warning received eye roll from the duelist as she shrugged it off.

"It's unlike you to worry. Let's change the subject."

"Very well, Miss Utena, are you in love with my brother?"

The question although easy to answer caught her off guard. Never experiencing love for herself, she relied solely on second-hand accounts via friends. She _thought_ she loved Akio, however, she sorely lacked proof.

"Yes."

To hide her falling face, Anthy climbed out of bed, walking dimly over to the window. Utena followed suit and took her hand, attempting to comfort her, confused by the drastic shift in personality. Wrapping her arms around Anthy, the duelist stroked her flowing dark hair. "Thank you, Miss Utena…I'm sorry about this."

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"No," Anthy lied, "it's just _please_ be wary of my brother. He's all magnetism and sexuality. He does not have a compassionate bone in his body he'll just use you for his own ends."

Her friend's oblivious smile made the Rose Bride's heart beat falter as it seemed the world was crashing down around her. She wouldn't realize he couldn't 'save' her until he'd cast her aside, however, Anthy wasn't guiltless to the charms of a man either. A certain prince she now owed a debt. Something she'd pay for all of time.

Utena hugged Anthy closer, brushing the hair from her green eyes. "I'll be fine, trust me." Grinning, she changed the topic of the conversation again in favor of lighthearted bantering. "Enough about _my_ love life divulge some details of yours…have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

Anthy's expression darkened, recollection clouding her gaze. Her eyes misty with tears. "Yes, I was in love with someone a long time ago…and they still have quite a hold on me."

"Anthy…"

The girl sighed, returning to her half of the bed and flopped onto the covers. Curling onto her side, she wrapped her arms around herself her throat thickening with sobs.

"I'm used to it, Miss Utena. I do what's expected of me, forfeit the people I love due to my position as the Rose Bride."

Utena's eyes widened as she crossed the floor to sit next to the timid girl. Lifting Anthy's head into her lap, she sighed trying to follow the distant look that had entered her friend's eyes. The degree of longing the duelist found in them was something they shared. The heartbreaking need to belong—the methods may have been unconventional—but joining the crowd wasn't their style. Instead, they _craved_ love and being loved in return since both their pasts were tragic.

"You said 'people' a moment ago when you mentioned giving up others you love, why?" Utena asked caressing the hair pooling over her lap.

Anthy refused to meet her companion's gaze. She couldn't. Admitting the truth hurt almost as much as feeding the lie. Both options destroyed her and yet, she couldn't ignore the glaring stalemate in front of her. Staying silent wasn't an alternative. It ripped her heart out, however, concessions required humility and grace. Focusing on the grand design, Anthy decided would sate her dejection, if only a little. In truth she loved Utena but her happiness undermined hers in a heartbeat. Phantom caveats being all her friend could offer, she silently resigned herself for the onslaught of emotions bound to be uncorked if she uttered the discreet declaration.

The Rose Bride's chest tightened, the words dying within her throat. "It's nothing…just be careful and take my warning seriously. I want to protect _you_ , Miss Utena."

She laughed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth teasingly. "I believe that's my job, Anthy," the duelist chided, cupping the other girl's cheek in her hand, fingers brushing her dark skin. Anthy sensed a blush pooling into her complexion under Utena's touch and quickly attempted to glance anywhere but toward the blue eyes holding her attention. "We should get to sleep."

Anthy blinked clearly embarrassed. "Um…yeah…we should. Goodnight."

The two of them detangled themselves from each other walking to their sides of the bed. The Rose Bride realized her heart was beating faster than usual and tried to swallow it, however, it only persisted. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

After a few minutes, Utena tapped her companion's shoulder. "What's wrong, why can't you sleep, Anthy? Is it this drama with Akio? He has been a gentleman to me you needn't be concerned."

The girl looked sideways at her friend, conveying her distrust and distaste of the situation using an eye roll. "No. It's not that it's just…my mind won't shut down…Miss Utena, can I try something?"

"Yeah, sur…"

Anthy leaned forward and captured Utena's lips in a gentle, warm, comforting kiss. She pulled back measuring the duelist's reaction as she'd anticipated she stood in her embrace frozen. Helping her lay down again, Anthy could not stop the beam from plastering itself on her face.

"I love you, Miss Utena," said Anthy although the confession was meant for her own ears she hoped the other would hear it too. She fell asleep, grin still on her face.


End file.
